


Увидимся в другой жизни

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: Вместо Говарда над проектом «Перерождение» работает Тони. В итоге он следует за Стивом – вступает в Ревущую команду, падает на дно Атлантического океана и просыпается в XXI веке.





	Увидимся в другой жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we will meet in another life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085032) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 

Доктор Авраам Эрскин вынужден признать, что у его терпения есть предел, когда дело касается Тони Старка. Даже в рабочей обстановке. Особенно в рабочей обстановке. Работать со Старком всегда интересно – и в хорошие дни, и в плохие, кроме того, «хороший день» всегда означает, что Авраам не испытывает желания выдрать себе волосы с корнем. 

Сегодня, определенно, плохой день. Авраам этого не ожидал: все начиналось неплохо – Тони только-только оторвался от верстака, на котором проспал четыре часа кряду, и вяло копошился возле кофе-машины. Еще одно обычное утро – анекдоты и дружеский разговор о прототипах, над которыми они трудились. 

А потом в дверь постучали, и Авраам произнес что-то в духе «А, прости, дружище. Совсем вылетело из головы – я нашел нового кандидата для проекта «Перерождение». 

Тони фыркнул. 

– Хуже того придурка, которого пытается подсунуть нам полковник Филипс, никто не будет, – он помедлил, глотнул кофе и махнул чашкой в сторону двери. – Пусть заходит. 

Авраам едва успел открыть дверь и покончить с представлениями (мужчины довольно дружелюбно пожали друг другу руки), как его окрикнули. 

Вернувшись, он обнаружил, что Стив уже ушел, а Тони снова нацепил защитные очки и что-то бормотал о новой системе уравнений. При этом он с такой силой вцепился в паяльник, что костяшки пальцев побелели. 

– Как все прошло? – поинтересовался Авраам. Ответ он мог предсказать заранее, просто по тому, как Тони разразился бранью над очередным уравнением. 

Тони даже не поднял голову и велел ему «отвалить на хрен». Авраам лишь вскинул брови и уселся за свой стол – его ждали вчерашние заметки. 

– Итак, – произнес он, наконец, решив, что на сегодня с него хватит беспокойного бормотания Тони Старка. – Как он тебе? 

Его напарник дернулся, и Авраам уже приготовился к очередной порции «отвали на хрен ради всего святого, гений не может творить, когда его постоянно отвлекают», когда Тони, к его удивлению, поднял голову. 

– Мы орали друг на друга минут пять, пока тебя не было. 

Ничего неожиданного в этом не было, поскольку Тони едва ли спал на этой неделе, и Авраам все ждал, когда же он сорвется. Кроме того, ему пришло на ум, что встреча двух мужчин такого склада вряд ли сможет пройти гладко. 

– И что послужило причиной? 

Тони всплеснул руками. 

– Я не… я даже не знаю, этот парень меня просто бесит. Он неправильно воспринял мои слова, а я, возможно, огрызнулся… 

– Возможно, – кивнул Авраам. 

Тони продолжил болтать, как сумасшедший. Волосы у него торчали в разные стороны, а сам он был с ног до головы заляпан машинным маслом. 

– Я упомянул Картер, и он принялся вопить о том, что у женщин тоже должны быть права, и даже не дал мне вставить слово, а ведь я с ним согласен, а потом все так и понеслось, слово за слово. Мы много чего наговорили друг другу. И наорали. И в этом совершенно нет моей вины, кроме того, что я его оскорбил. Несколько раз. 

Тони замолчал. Под глазами у него залегли тени от недосыпа. 

– Бесит, – повторил он, ткнув в Авраама пальцем. – И жутко худой. Спорим, он не сможет отжаться даже за деньги. Понятия не имею, почему ты его выбрал. 

Авраам медленно выдохнул через нос. Все считали его спокойным человеком, но несколько месяцев работы со Старком переполнят чашу терпения святого. 

– Я выбрал его, Старк, потому что он отважен, добр и настойчив, а самое главное, потому что он действительно хороший человек, – он пожал плечами, вращая карандаш меж пальцами. – Знаешь, учитывая эти черты, я бы предположил, что вы поладите. 

Тони на мгновение запнулся. 

– Я настойчив, но это в прямом смысле единственное из всего, что ты перечислил, что за черт, – он вернулся к своему проекту, вероятно, лишь бы занять руки, и схватил огромный кусок металла. Авраам сделал мысленную пометку чаще напоминать Тони о перчатках. 

– И все равно он просто бесит, – сообщил Тони, судя по всему, обращаясь к металлу. 

– Вот еще одна черта, которая вас объединяет, Старк. 

Тони фыркнул, но так и не оторвался от работы. 

***

Через пару дней Стив пришел извиниться. 

Тони долго щурился, прислонившись к косяку двери. За его спиной Стив видел скелет металлической конструкции – перчатку, ботинок, туловище – в красно-золотых тонах. Он подумал, что же, черт возьми, Старк намерен с этим делать. 

– Чего тебе? 

– Хотел извиниться за то, какое впечатление произвел при первой встрече, – произнес Стив, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не сжать зубы, и стараясь смотреть Старку прямо в глаза. Господи, что за человек. Стив еще не встречал никого, кто смог бы надавить на него так, как Старк, да еще и не прилагая никаких усилий. – Я хотел извиниться. Доктор Эрскин говорит, вы замечательный. 

Газетчики считали также. Как и все женское население Манхэттена за исключением Пегги, которая лишь изогнула бровь, когда Стив упомянул при ней Старка. 

– Доктор Эрскин не ошибается. 

Да что за человек, Господи Боже! 

– В любом случае, мне жаль, – быстро произнес Стив и протянул руку. 

Тони пристально посмотрел сначала на предложенную руку, потом Стиву в лицо, как смотрят на мошенника, который пытается умыкнуть ваш кошелек. 

– Ладно, – произнес он, наконец, и тоже протянул руку. 

После непродолжительного рукопожатия Тони выпалил:

– Да, кстати, мне тоже. В смысле, тоже жаль, – и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом у Стива. 

Стив уступил искушению и стиснул зубы. Вот так. Дело сделано, теперь все, что ему оставалось – придушить Старка при следующей встрече. 

***

Они почти не общались, если не считать несколько натянутых разговоров и ужасных попыток обменяться любезностями под пристальными взглядами окружающих, которые Стив не брался расшифровывать.

Однажды, примерно за неделю до начала проекта «Перерождение», они сыграли в шахматы, но и в этот раз почти не разговаривали. 

Тони выиграл, но с большим трудом – к их общему удивлению. После чего Тони встал и произнес единственную фразу с тех пор, как Стив сел напротив: 

– Отличное стратегическое мышление. Может, из тебя и выйдет толк. 

***

Проект «Перерождение» оказался… болезненным сверх всякой меры. Все болело, и Стив не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме огня, который объял все его тело, и ощущения, будто кости поджаривались, а кожа сворачивалась. 

Он смутно слышал, как кто-то кричал, но стало еще больнее, и он сжал зубы так, что, казалось, услышал их треск, но вот боль отступила, и Стив обмяк, прислонившись к стенке капсулы.

Двери открылись, и Стив вывалился наружу. Почти мгновенно с одной стороны его подхватил доктор Эрскин, а с другой – Тони Старк. 

– Думаю, все получилось, – услышал он голос доктора Эрскина. 

Стив тяжело дышал, пот катился градом, а когда он взглянул на Старка, то понял, что тот пялился на тело перед собой. Очевидно, восхищался успехом своего проекта. 

– Так-так, – мечтательно произнес Тони, помогая Стиву стоять самостоятельно. Его руки блуждали по грудной клетке Стива, которая теперь была украшена мышцами, каких Стив не видел ни у одного человека. 

К ним резко подошла Пегги. На мгновение она протянула руку, но тут же отдернула. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

– Выше. 

– Все так. Ты несколько выше, – сообщила ему Пегги, напряженно улыбаясь, а потом все произошло как в тумане. Взрыв, выстрел, а в следующее мгновение Стив в ужасе наблюдал, как тело доктора Эрскина падает на пол. 

Кто-то кричал, что Старк без сознания, требовал вызвать «Скорую», но Стив едва ли обратил на это внимание: он бросился в том направлении, куда побежал человек с пистолетом. 

***

После Стив заглянул к Старку в мастерскую.

Металлический скелет по-прежнему стоял в глубине помещения, только теперь он был почти собран. Стив размышлял, что это такое – если верить газетам, Старк прекратил создавать оружие после возвращения из плена, но Стив понятия не имел, как еще можно использовать такой потрясающий доспех.

Ему казалось, что что-то не так, но он никак не мог понять, что именно, пока не оказался нос к носу со Старком: он стал выше. Странное ощущение – смотреть сверху вниз. 

– Соболезную насчет доктора Эрскина… Авраама, – произнес Стив. Старк в ответ хмыкнул, неопределенно взмахнув рукой. Жест был слишком небрежным, и Стиву показалось, что от Тони пахнет алкоголем. 

– Взаимно. Ты ему так нравился. И не потому что был лабораторной крысой.

– Лабораторной крысой?

– Ну, знаешь, ты был его лабораторной крысой. Для научного эксперимента. 

– А. 

– Ага. 

– Так значит, и твоей тоже? 

– В некоторой степени. Но в основном его. Как ощущения, кстати? 

– Отлично, – Стив постарался поаккуратнее скрестить руки. Давняя привычка, а ощущения новые, будто конечности стали ему велики. Должно быть, подобное ощущали подростки в период полового созревания. Обычные подростки – не такие, как он. – Просто отлично. 

– Вот и хорошо. Я рад, – Тони улыбнулся, и теперь Стив с отчетливой уверенностью мог сказать, что тот пьян. На дворе стоял полдень, но Стив решил, что Тони можно понять, учитывая смерть его приятеля. – Он был бы рад, что проект «Перерождение» сработал. 

У Стива перехватило горло. 

– Пегги… Агент Картер сказала то же самое. 

– Хм. Неудивительно. Ей он тоже нравился, иначе и быть не могло. Она – женщина в армии, он – немец еврейского происхождения в Америке. Все против них. У них обоих стальные яйца, думаю, это их и объединило. 

Стив против воли фыркнул. 

– Похоже на них. 

Тони кивнул.

– Эй, не хочешь выпить? 

Стив открыл, было, рот, чтобы напомнить, что на дворе полдень. Вместо этого он произнес: 

– Не могу запьянеть. Новый метаболизм, помнишь? 

– А, – Тони нахмурился. – Точно, помню. – Он всем весом прислонился к косяку. – Слышал, ты отправляешься в тур с представлениями. 

– Верно. Что-то связанное с облигациями военного займа. 

– Звучит ужасно. Просто отвратительно. 

– Надеюсь, все будет нормально, – Стив пожал плечами. – Помогу чем смогу. 

Тони пронзительно посмотрел на него – Стиву пришло на ум, что раньше такого взгляда удостаивалось только особо непокорное оборудование. 

– Без обид, Стив, но я разработал примерно половину нового тела, которое ты получил. Уверен, что лучшее его применение – пляски на сцене? 

– Буду поднимать боевой дух страны. 

– Тогда удачи, – взгляд у Тони не изменился. – Удачи тебе, Капитан Америка. 

Стив снова фыркнул, на сей раз мягче. 

– Надеюсь, это прозвище ко мне не пристанет. 

– Если бы да кабы, – произнес Тони, слишком четко для пьяного. – Если бы да кабы. 

***

Когда Тони сообщил, что, возможно, заглянет на одно из представлений, Стив не принял его слова всерьез. В конце концов, работа Старка требовала много сил, а на дворе шла война. 

Но когда Стив расшнуровывал сапоги после двести пятьдесят второго шоу, в дверях раздевалки показалась фигура. 

Сначала он решил, что это Джек, играющий Гитлера, который на самом деле был просто замечательным парнем. Но вот Стив поднял голову, и встретился взглядом с Тони Старком. Тот, как всегда, опирался на косяк. 

– Привет, – неуверенно произнес Тони. 

– Привет, – откликнулся Стив, и с этого началась их неимоверно странная дружба, хотя Стиву особенно не с чем было сравнивать. 

Сначала Стив, не останавливаясь, жаловался на то, как ему надоело повторять один и тот же текст на сцене и за сценой из раза в раз, на то, что песня «Капитана Америки» уже снится ему по ночам, на то, что он столько раз пел ее, проснувшись поутру, что и сосчитать не может. Тони слушал, подперев кулаком подбородок, время от времени вставлял пару слов, пока Стив не замолк, понимая, что прошло уже больше часа. 

– Прости, – начал он, но Тони отмахнулся. 

– Все в порядке. 

– Уверен, у тебя много дел. 

– Как всегда. Но, видимо, иногда я должен от них отрываться, иначе могу спятить. А спятивший Тони не принесет никому пользы. И вот я здесь. 

– И вот ты здесь, – повторил за ним Стив. 

Повисла тишина. 

– Кстати, не хочешь снова сыграть в шахматы? 

На этот раз выиграл Стив, и Тони потребовал реванша, причитая, что в университете они никогда не проигрывал, так что Стив точно сжульничал. Через неделю счет стал 20:18 в пользу Тони. 

Теперь они разговаривали во время игры, и Стив пришел к заключению, что ему действительно нравится общество Тони, когда тот не ведет себя как заносчивый паршивец. Тони, узнав об этом, только рассмеялся и произнес: 

– Аналогично. Ага, шах и мат! 

Так что Тони по-прежнему вел: 21:18. 

***

– Сколько чашек ты уже выпил? 

– Две. 

– Тони. 

– Три? 

– Тони. 

– Четыре. Или около того. Клянусь, не больше. 

– И только! Всего четыре чашки кофе, Боже правый. 

– Эй, раньше по утрам я и пил гораздо больше! 

– Не стоит налегать на кофе. Вредно для организма.

– Если под «вредно для организма» ты подразумеваешь «позволяет нормально функционировать и чувствовать себя человеком», то да. 

– Отдай мне чашку, Тони. 

– Нет. 

– Тони… 

– Нет, неа, ни за что, Кэп, просто… 

– Тони, не будь ребенком… да ради Бога, ты ведешь себя как… 

– Да, я буду вести себя как ребенок, если захочу… 

– …

– … 

– Хех. 

– Ладно, судя по всему, после сыворотки ты и правда выше меня и на самом деле можешь держать мою кружку кофе над моей же головой. Как настоящий осел. Коим ты и являешься. Хватит смеяться! 

– Прости, прости, Боже, просто… ты такой маленький. 

– Я не маленький! Это ты! Ты ужасно высокий, у тебя же руки как бревна, а твои… глупые… ноги… ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, СТИВЕН, ОТДАЙ МОЙ ЧЕРТОВ КОФЕ! 

– Допрыгни и возьми, низкорослик. 

– Ненавижу тебя. 

– Почти достал, еще чуть-чуть! 

– Ненавижу каждый дюйм твоего глупого высоченного тела. 

– О, как близко! Побольше усердия, Старка, это же просто жалко. 

– Ты ужасный человек. 

***

В разгар поистине невероятного научного открытия в мастерскую Тони без стука ворвалась Пегги Картер. 

– Да что за черт, женщина! 

– Стиву нужна твоя помощь. Нужен пилот, чтобы добраться на самолете до вражеской территории и освободить его друга, попавшего в плен. 

Тони моргнул. 

– Это… невероятно глупо и безрассудно. Он разве не должен быть идеальным солдатом? 

– У него тело идеального солдата, – поправила его Пегги. – И мозг упрямого идиота, который считает, что поступает правильно, и в данном случае, это подразумевает спасение друга детства. 

– Барнс, – Тони кивнул, припоминая разговор во время особенно напряженного шахматного матча. Когда на лице Пегги проступило удивление, Тони поспешно пошел на попятную. – Стив упоминал его. 

– Вот как. Так ты поможешь нам или нет? 

– Нам? 

– Да. Я тоже лечу. 

– Ну конечно, – пробормотал Тони. – Ладно. Но он должен будет взять мой коммуникатор, а не тот хлам, которым вы тут пользуетесь. 

– Меня устраивает, – не стала спорить Пегги и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. Тони едва за ней поспевал. 

Стив уже ждал их снаружи. Тони ни разу не видел у него такого выражения лица, но Стиву оно подходило идеально. 

Украсть самолет оказалось довольно легко. Все, что пришлось сделать Тони – подойти, ослепительно улыбнуться и наврать с три короба: как хочется забрать самолет домой; да, Картер и Роджерс просто увязались следом, нет, Роджерсу не надо на сцену через двадцать минут, о чем вы вообще. 

Тони сел за штурвал и почти поднял самолет в воздух, когда заметил несущегося в их сторону полковника Филипса. 

– Вот дерьмо. 

Тони не разобрал вопли снизу, но был абсолютно уверен, что то была отборная брань. В итоге они все-таки взлетели, а уже через несколько часов уже нарезали круги над вражеской территорией. 

Вроде бы все было в порядке: Пегги перекрикивала шум двигателя, Стив что-то орал в ответ и ухмылялся, а потом сиганул, и Пегги снова закричала, завидев раскрывшийся парашют. 

– Чтоб тебя! 

Тони резко повернул голову. 

– Да что такое? 

В ответ Пегги сунула ему под нос коммуникатор – тот самый, который Тони так тщательно собирал собственными руками. Тот самый, который вообще-то должен находиться у Стива в кармане. 

– Черт, черт, черт, – на этом красноречие Тони иссякло. Пару секунд он пялился на коммуникатор, потом схватил его и перевел взгляд на Пегги. Он уже принял решение, только никак не мог понять, какое именно – кошмарное или потрясающее. 

– Пегги, сейчас я переключу самолет на автопилот, поняла? 

– Авто-что? – все лицо Пегги аж перекосило от злости. – Старк, что ты… 

– Этот идиот даже не вспомнил про коммуникатор, – напомнил Тони, нажимая кнопки, которые – слава Богу! – сработали как надо. Включился автопилот. Тони снова повернулся к Пегги, выкарабкиваясь со своего сидения и пробираясь к парашютам. 

Пегги издала задушенный звук и схватилась за штурвал, но Тони ее остановил.

– Не надо. Все в порядке, самолет сам вернется туда, откуда взлетел. Надеюсь. Это прототип, он предназначен для экстренных случаев. Странно, что он вообще сработал. 

– Самолет сам вернется на место? – недоверчиво уточнила Пегги, наблюдая за попытками Тони надеть и закрепить парашют. – Старк, что за чертовщина? 

– Отдам Стиву его злосчастный коммуникатор, – пояснил Тони, засовывая пресловутый коммуникатор в карман. Он кивнул на штурвал. – Честно, Картер, отпусти его, все будет в порядке. 

Пегги смерила его яростным взглядом, но выпустила штурвал. Они оба напряглись, но ничего не произошло: самолет ровно рассекал воздух и Тони мысленно официально возвел себя в ранг непревзойденного гения. 

Наконец, он справился с парашютом и направился к открытой двери. 

– Хорошего полета! – пожелал он Пегги. 

– Ты ненормальный, – заявила она, но Тони мог различить улыбку в ее голосе. – Верни его, ладно? 

Тони небрежно отсалютовал ей (потому что он не был солдатом!), и Пегги ответила тем же, вот только ее жест был раз в десять четче. Тони задержал дыхание, поправил очки и прыгнул. 

***

Даже спустя много лет Тони не сможет вспоминать лицо Стива, когда он увидел его, без смеха. 

– Какого дьявола, – зашипел Стив. Шипеть приходилось тихо, хотя они только что вырубили охранников, ведь кто знает, сколько еще их ошивалось поблизости. 

– Ты кое-что забыл, – прошипел Тони в ответ и извлек из кармана коммуникатор. Лицо Стива мгновенно приобрело виноватое выражение. 

– Ох. 

– Именно, – прошептал Тони. 

Тут беседу пришлось прервать, чтобы вырубить еще нескольких охранников. 

Тони как раз отобрал пистолет у какого-то парня и отправил его в нокаут, огрев по голове, когда заметил восхищенный взгляд Стива. 

– Давно ты научился так драться? 

– Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, – откликнулся Тони. – Пойдем, вернем твоего друга. 

Они и впрямь вернули Барнса. И Барнса и всех остальных, а драгоценный коммуникатор Тони растоптали где-то в процессе, из-за чего он смеялся, как сумасшедший. До чего глупо: он выпрыгнул из самолета, чтобы доставить коммуникатор Стиву, а теперь его изобретение уничтожено. 

В итоге им пришлось возвращаться пешком в компании двух сотен уставших и раненых солдат, которые ни за что не признавались, что у них сломана лодыжка, а руку поразила гангрена. 

И все-таки они вернулись, да еще и с минимальными потерями. Втроем, плечом к плечу, возглавляя шествие, они вошли в лагерь – Стив, Баки и Тони. 

– Ты опоздал, – сообщила Пегги Стиву с тем особенно равнодушным выражением лица, какое бывало всегда, когда она отчаянно сдерживала улыбку. 

Стив протянул сломанный коммуникатор. 

– Не смог вызвать такси. 

– Этот тупица его просто забыл, – вклинился Баки. – А сломал его Старк. 

– Его сломал не я, а какой-то нацист. И я его почти починил, Барнс!

– С помощью хворостинки и камышей? Ну конечно, Старк. 

– Эй, не надо… 

– И так всю дорогу, – пожаловался Стив. – Мы прошли столько миль, а они все препирались. 

– Мы не препирались, – одновременно возмутились Баки и Тони и хмуро уставились друг на друга. 

***

Когда через неделю Тони открыл дверь мастерской, Стив вошел, не спрашивая разрешения. 

Тони открыл рот, а потом закрыл – вместе с дверью. 

– Ладно, проходи, располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома. 

– Не жалуйся, если так и произойдет, – откликнулся Стив. Этот идиот стал куда бодрее с тех пор как вернулся Баки, даже в речи частенько проскальзывал бруклинский акцент. Он уселся на жуткий диван, где Тони провел не одну ночь. 

Тони нахмурился. У Стива хватило наглости закинуть ноги на его стул. Вот сволочь. 

– Миленькая, – заметил Стив, кивая в сторону брони. – Для чего она? 

– На данный момент это великолепный предмет декора, – Тони набросил на нее простыню. – Надо откалибровать сенсоры, прежде чем ее можно будет использовать. 

– И сколько это займет? 

– Еще несколько дней. 

– А потом? 

Тони скрестил руки. 

– Что ты хочешь узнать, Роджерс? 

Стив поудобнее устроился на диване, сложив руки за головой. 

– Ты должен вступить в Ревущую команду. 

Тони видел документы. Несколько освобожденных ими солдат решили создать команду, которую возглавит Стив. Разумеется, Барнс был одним из них. Как выяснилось, он был превосходным снайпером. 

– Я польщен. Серьезно. 

– Да ладно, – Стив резко выпрямился. – Мы отлично сражались вместе! Ты, разумеется, будешь спорить, но ты отлично работаешь в команде. 

– Тааааак. Спасибо, но нет, – выдавил Тони. – Я не командный игрок, Роджерс, и уж точно не солдат. 

– Но ты умеешь драться. 

– Это не одно и то же, – возразил Тони. – Я же не… 

– Просто поразмысли об этом, – попросил Стив. Тони начал, было, отнекиваться, но Стив добавил. – Пожалуйста. 

Где-то глубоко внутри Стив остался все тем же худощавым парнишкой, который никогда не сдавался, подумал Тони. Все тот же упертый ребенок из Бруклина, и Тони отчаянно, безумно хотел узнать о нем все, хотел узнать его целиком от и до, особенно в том, к чему Тони как инженер не приложил руку: его идиотское упорство и любовь к рисованию. 

Наконец, Тони вздохнул. 

– Я подумаю. 

Стив улыбнулся так ярко, что у Тони защемило в груди, и он подозревал, что это не имеет ничего общего с болезнью сердца. 

***

Очевидно, Стив был ахиллесовой пятой Тони, поскольку он закончил костюм в рекордные сроки и той же ночью пригласил Стива полетать. 

– Итак, я обдумал твое предложение, – начал Тони. Голос странно дребезжал сквозь металл, и Стив, успевший замахнуться щитом, притормозил. Как раз вовремя – удар пришелся бы прямо Тони в лицо. 

Рука, держащая щит, замерла. 

– Тони? 

– Да. А кто еще будет это носить? 

– Тебя было плохо видно, – возразил Стив. – Темно же. Извини, я… 

– Я бы забеспокоился, если бы ты не попытался на меня напасть, – прервал его Тони. 

Стив прислонил щит к стене и оглядел броню с головы до ног. 

– Боже! 

– Знаю. Я потрясающий. 

Стив потыкал в броню пальцем, пощупал руки, оглядел пластины, пробежался пальцами по плечам, по ребрам, по лицевой пластине и только потом понял, что внутри находится человек. Он вспыхнул и сделал шаг назад. 

– Прости. 

– Я потрясающий, – повторил Тони. – Но костюм еще лучше, хотя кажется, что это невозможно. Трогай сколько угодно. 

– Просто невероятно, – Стив проследил контур брони, приподнял руку Тони, чтобы взглянуть на двигатели. – Класс. Просто класс! – он перевел взгляд на лицевую пластину. – Могу я ее как-нибудь нарисовать? 

– Почему нет? 

– Класс, – повторил Стив и рассмеялся. – Уму непостижимо. Во сколько тебе обошлись материалы? 

Тони подумал, что Стив вряд ли захочет услышать истинную сумму, и промолчал. Вместо этого он спросил: 

– Не хочешь прокатиться? 

– Что? Не думаю, что мне она подойдет, Тони. 

– И слава Богу. Я имел в виду, что ты можешь полетать со мной. 

– Правда? 

Тони пожал плечами, что, к слову, было не так-то просто – металл для этого не предназначен. 

– Ага. Цепляйся. 

– Отлично! Хм, – Стив заколебался. – А как? 

– Вот так, – Тони обхватил его вокруг талии, притягивая ближе. Стив шагнул навстречу с такой готовностью, что на секунду Тони проклял слои металла между ними. – Готов? 

– Готов, – шея у Стива стремительно краснела, и Тони понятия не имел, от предвкушения полета или от их близости. 

Взревели репульсоры, и они взлетели прямо с балкона. 

***

Первая миссия прошла великолепно. Бой завершился в их пользу, бомбу удалось деактивировать, алкоголь лился рекой, а Стив затащил Тони в переулок подальше от чужих глаз и поцеловал. 

Им удалось пообжиматься десять минут, прежде чем их обнаружили – помятых, взлохмаченных, с покрасневшими губами. 

– Нашел, – провозгласил Дум-Дум. Он не переставал ухмыляться, пока не подтянулись все оставшиеся члены Команды. 

Баки ухмыльнулся первым. 

– Классный засос, Роджерс. 

Стив тут же схватился за шею и только потом сообразил, что ему нечего прятать. Он свирепо уставился на Баки, согнувшегося пополам от хохота. 

Тони хмыкнул, заправляя рубашку в брюки. 

– Ладно, так может, мы вернемся уже на базу, чтобы я мог оставить настоящий засос? 

– Почему бы тебе не поорать об этом еще громче? – Баки потрепал Стива по плечу. – Серьезно. Лучше вам особо не высовываться, ребята. 

– Да ладно, – протянул Стив. Лицо у него по-прежнему полыхало. – А я-то думал, сейчас мы пойдем к Филипсу и объявим о помолвке. 

– Давай пока не будем говорить о свадьбе, дорогой, – откликнулся Тони и остановился, чтобы тщательно разгладить галстук Стива. Последний тут же покорно приподнял подбородок. 

Группа двинулась дальше, всю дорогу поглядывая друг на друга. 

– Хватит, – приказал Стив, проверяя, нет ли больше никого на улице. Удостоверившись, что кроме них никого нет, он сжал руку Тони и отпустил. 

***

Вторая миссия прошла ужасно. 

Сначала они заблудились, из-за чего пришлось долго тащиться, пока впереди не замаячила цивилизация, а потом Тони рухнул на землю прямо посреди битвы. 

Стив подхватил его, одновременно врезав по физиономии подвернувшемуся нацисту, и Тони был вынужден признать: мало что могло сравниться с таким зрелищем. 

Десять минут спустя Команда укрылась в ближайшем амбаре, и Тони выдал сокращенную историю о своих проблемах с сердцем и реакторе. 

Он как раз замолчал, когда в дверях показался Габриель Джонс с автоматом наперевес. 

– Эй, – выдохнул он. – На берегу все чисто. Дом заброшен. А что со Старком? 

– Он забыл упомянуть, что его сердцу периодически требуется подзарядка, – проворчал Стив, не отводя взгляда от Тони, который бледнел с каждой минутой. 

– Упс, – пробормотал он. Язык у него заплетался. 

Благодаря автомобильному аккумулятору, позаимствованному из машины владельца дома, им удалось снабдить Тони достаточным количеством энергии, чтобы добраться до базы, где он снова вырубился, и Стиву пришлось бежать в мастерскую за нормальным зарядным устройством. За зарядным устройством. Для сердца. 

Последовавшая за этим приключением ссора не была для них первой и уж точно не была последней. Сначала они переругивались шепотом, после чего перешли к полноценному ору друг на друга, и медсестре пришлось выгнать Стива из лазарета. Тони сбежал вслед за ним меньше чем через час, и медсестра вздохнула с облегчением – наступила тишина. 

***

Три месяца спустя Стива и Тони разбудил стук в дверь. 

Стив первым постарался продрать глаза. 

– Мф? 

– Мфффф, – согласился Тони, уткнувшись в подушку. – ОТВАЛИТЕ! 

– Это полковник Филипс, – раздался голос из-за двери. 

Стив и Тони подскочили на кровати, оглядываясь в поисках одежды, но дверь распахнулась, являя полковника Филипса. Он оценил представшую его глазам картину и попятился. 

– Господи, – пробормотал он, потирая лоб. – Так, ладно. 

– Сэр, – кивнул Стив, полыхая как маков цвет и подтягивая простыню повыше. 

– Прошу, скажите мне, что одному из вас приснился ужасный кошмар, и вам пришлось совершенно платонически обняться, чтобы заснуть и быть уверенными, что во сне никто не вонзит вам нож в спину. 

– Сэр, заверяю вас, именно это здесь и произошло, – произнес Стив. 

– Хорошо. Вы же знаете, как близки становятся солдаты после всего, через что им приходится пройти, – Филипсу было отчаянно неловко, и он старался смотреть им исключительно в глаза. – Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы успокоить товарища по оружию. 

– Вы абсолютно правы, сэр. 

Полковник Филипс смерил их настороженным взглядом и вздохнул. 

– Снаружи ждет репортер. Скоро Барнс впустит его внутрь. Подумал, стоит предупредить вас, а то мало ли…эхем… плохой сон. 

– Спасибо, сэр. Через минуту будем. 

– Отлично. Кстати, Роджерс, я нашел твои штаны на лестнице. Подумал, они тебе еще пригодятся, – сухо заметил Филипс и швырнул Стиву брюки, которые были на нем прошлым вечером, прежде чем Тони окончательно увлекся. 

Стив выдавил «спасибо, сэр» и постарался проигнорировать сдавленные смешки Тони. 

***

Прошел ровно месяц, когда Железный Человек ворвался на базу. Один репульсор был подбит, а броня поцарапана и помята. Кажется, на полпути у него начались проблемы с дыханием, но проверять было некогда. 

Он не успел приземлиться, а навстречу уже бежала Пегги. 

– Где Стив? – выдохнул Тони, поднимая лицевую панель. 

Лицо Пегги на мгновение перекосило, и Тони успел подумать «Господи, нет, пожалуйста», прежде чем она произнесла: 

– Барнс мертв. После того как ты пропал без вести, они отправились за Золой, и… они захватили его, но Барнс не выбрался. А теперь Стив погнался за Красным Черепом, вы разминулись. 

– Координаты. 

– Старк… 

– Координаты, – твердо повторил Тони. Дыхание вырывалось с присвистом, и он подозревал, что повредил легкое. Ощущения были отвратительные. 

Пегги выдала последовательность чисел, и Тони знал, что запомнил их. Лицевая панель захлопнулась. 

– Рад был познакомиться, агент Картер. 

– Взаимно, Старк, – откликнулась Пегги, гордая, что голос не дрогнул. 

Тони услышал, как кто-то кричит его имя, и, оглянувшись, вновь увидел, как к нему бежит полковник Филипс. Он врубил полную скорость, взлетая все выше, навстречу Стиву, пока в небе не осталась лишь ярко-красная полоска. 

Когда полковник Филипс добежал до того места, где тридцать секунд назад стоял Тони, он едва не задыхался. Он повернулся к Пегги, которая все еще смотрела в небо. 

– Какого черта ты думала? 

– Я… 

– Да у него броня дымит! – заорал Филипс. – Даже если он доберется до Стива, ему не хватит энергии, чтобы спасти его и спастись самому! 

– Уверена, имея несколько степеней Гарвардского университета, мистер Старк прекрасно об этом осведомлен. 

– Но он полетел туда, и он ни за что не вернется без… 

– Сомневаюсь, что мистер Старк планирует позволить Стиву умереть в одиночестве, – отрезала Пегги. 

Полковник, очевидно, намеревался сказать что-то еще, но лишь сжал челюсти. Он посмотрел в небо, но смог разглядеть лишь полоску дыма – все, что напоминало о Тони Старке. 

***

Стив… просыпается. 

Он несколько раз моргает, пробираясь через туман, царящий в голове. Он сбит с толку, но в конечном счете все, о чем он думает – Тони. Тони, который в последний момент забрался в самолет, который собирался вытащить их оттуда и только потом сообразил, что броне не хватало энергии, и он не смог бы унести двоих. Тони, который поцеловал его и пробормотал что-то прямо ему в губы, когда самолет врезался в воду, а Стив так и не смогу разобрать, что именно он сказал. 

– Тони, – задыхаясь, произносит он. – Тони! 

На плечо опускается знакомая рука, Стив поворачивается…

– Тони, – произносит Стив еще раз, но гораздо тише, и накрывает руку Тони на своем плече. – Тони, какого дьявола… 

– Долгая история. 

Пару мгновений Стив молчит. 

– Мы умерли? 

У Тони вырывается смешок, в котором определенно проскальзывают истерические нотки. 

– Представь себе, нет. Не умерли. А теперь соберись, мне надо столько рассказать тебе! Одевайся. 

Тони сует ему очки и костюм, которые Стив покорно принимает, хотя понятия не имеет, что происходит. Тут он понимает, что Тони одет точно так же, а кроме того, в руках у него куча папок. 

– А… – начинает Стив. 

– Ага, – кивает Тони. – Я проснулся за шесть месяцев до тебя. 

– Шесть месяцев… сколько времени прошло? 

Если Тони и колеблется, то не больше секунды. 

– Почти семьдесят лет, Стив. 

Стив ждет конца анекдота, но Тони молчит, и он начинает смеяться. Сглатывает. Снова смеется. 

– Что? 

– Ага, – повторяет Тони. – Мне жаль? Могу только сказать, что для меня все было еще дерьмовее, потому что мне постоянно говорили фигню типа «мы не уверены насчет его состояния» и «когда он проснется, станет понятно, что к чему». Отстой. 

– Отстой, – медленно повторяет Стив. 

– Сленг, – поясняет Тони. – Теперь люди говорят «отстой», подразумевая «все плохо». 

– Теперь, – повторяет Стив. Он мысленно производит подсчеты, на что уходит позорно много времени, но он винит во всем шок. – О Господи, мы что, в следующем веке? 

– Тринадцатый год нового века, – отвечает Тони. – Надевай костюм, объясню по ходу. 

Стив потирает ткань костюма. Смотрит на дверь. 

– Что если… 

– Я взломал камеры и приборы. Их показатели уверяют всех, что ты спишь. Надевай костюм. 

Стив снимает рубашку, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться на переодевании, ни на чем другом. Черт, все, кого он знал, вероятно, мертвы. Гребаное дерьмо. Боже. 

– Не надо, – предупреждает Тони и берет бразды правления в свои руки, застегивая на Стиве рубашку гораздо быстрее, чем сейчас под силу самому Стиву. – Не надо делать такое лицо, я знаю это лицо, у меня у самого было такое лицо аж два дня, просто дыши, ладно? 

– Дышу, – Стив вздрагивает. Вдыхает. Медленно выдыхает. Позволяет Тони затянуть галстук на его шее. – Я могу сам надеть штаны, – сообщает он, когда Тони берется за пряжку его брюк. – Ты сказал, что объяснишь? 

– Точно. Да. Сказал. Объясняю. Так вот, технологии нынче такие, что описаться можно, а еще у них черный президент, нам повсюду воздвигли памятники, гомосексуальность разрешена законом… 

– Правда? – Стив замирает со спущенными штанами. 

– Ага. 

И Стив произносит «давно пора, черт побери» и притягивает Тони для поцелуя. Ужасно неудобно, потому что на Тони очки, но Тони все равно цепляется за него, обвивает Стива руками и прижимается, что есть сил. 

– Штаны, – задыхаясь, напоминает Тони, когда они отлипают друг от друга. 

– Что? А, да. 

Стив поддергивает брюки, лужей растекшиеся вокруг лодыжек. Кажется, он уронил их, когда пытался обхватить лицо Тони. Он вставляет ремень, как раз когда Тони произносит: 

– Кстати, Баки не умер. 

\- ЧТО?! 

– Он вроде как… после падения его подобрали русские, много всего произошло, ты сможешь его увидеть, как только мы выберемся отсюда, ладно? Ты понятия не имеешь, сколько мне всего пришлось взломать, чтобы получить доступ к этой информации и вызволить его, Боже мой. А еще Мстители! 

– Отлично, – произносит Стив. – Что это такое? Или кто? 

– Объясню, когда выберемся. Они ждут в машине. Ну, большинство из них. Нат… Вдова проведет нас к этой самой машине. 

– Ладно, – Стив берет папки, которые протягивает ему Тони. – Мне вести себя естественно? 

– Веди себя естественно, – кивает Тони. – И Стив? 

– Да? 

– Я уже говорил, как рад, что ты проснулся? 

Стив снова наклоняется, и этот поцелуй выходит медленным, мягким, полным наслаждения. 

– Я так и понял, – произносит он, отстраняясь. 

– Отлично, – Тони коротко целует его в щеку, а потом в губы и, наконец, выпрямляется. Он поправляет очки, протягивает вторые Стиву. 

А потом Тони распахивает дверь. 

Снаружи ждет рыжеволосая девица на пятидюймовых каблуках и в нелепо короткой юбке выше колена. Она смотрит на Тони, всем своим видом показывая, что совершенно не впечатлена его планом. 

– Фьюри будет вне себя. 

– Фьюри может идти в жопу, – в тон ей отвечает Тони и выходит в коридор. Стив следует за ним. 

– Стив, это агент Романофф. Агент Романофф, это Стив. 

– Очень приятно, – бросает Романофф и устремляется вперед. 

– Где мы? 

– «ЩИТ», - отвечает Романофф, не глядя на него. – Вообще-то название длиннее, но что-то мне подсказывает, что если сообщить тебе еще хоть каплю информации, ты вырубишься. Возьми. 

Стив смотрит на протянутый предмет, стараясь незаметно изучить его. 

– Что это? 

– Телефон, – отвечает Романофф. 

Брови Стива взлетают. Эта штука – практически сплошной экран. 

– Должно быть, ты повеселился от души, – усмехается он. 

– Теперь, когда ты проснулся, будет еще лучше, – тихо откликается Тони. – Ты не спешил, Роджерс. 

– Мне очень жаль. 

– Надеюсь. 

Они сворачивают за угол, и впереди маячит огромная стеклянная дверь на улицу. 

– Целый новый мир, Стив. С тобой все будет нормально? 

– В ближайшем будущем? Нет. 

– Хороший ответ. Со мной тоже. 

Им остается метра три до входа, когда сзади раздается голос, громкий и настойчивый, и когда Стив оборачивается, то видит не меньше дюжины мужчин и женщин, нацеливших на них пистолеты. И все, кто находятся в помещении, мгновенно следуют их примеру, как только понимают, за кем они гонятся. 

– Проклятье, – бормочет Тони. 

Одновременно с ним Романофф подносит руку к уху и произносит: 

– Коулсон, на нас спустили агентов, подгони машину к тротуару. 

Сквозь стекло Стив видит, как машина вылетает на тротуар, и тут Тони тянет его за плечо: 

– Беги. 

Так Стив выбегает навстречу Нью-Йорку, который стал на семьдесят лет старше, выбегает, держа Тони за руку, а на хвосте у них – дюжина человек, и какой-то непримечательный парень в костюме открывает им двери и заявляет, что для него честь повстречать Капитана Америку. А потом бросается вперед и бодает ближайшего агента в живот. 

– Мне тоже очень приятно! – кричит Стив в окно, пока Тони орет: – Поехали, поехали, ПОЕХАЛИ! – а потом: – КТО ПУСТИЛ ТОРА ЗА РУЛЬ? 

А потом машина резко срывается с места, останавливается и снова срывается. 

– ХУДШИЙ ПОБЕГ НА СВЕТЕ, – продолжает вопить Тони, пихая локтем Романофф, которая высунулась из окна и до сих пор отстреливается. – КТО, БЛЯДЬ, ПУСТИЛ ПОЛУБОГА ЗА РУЛЬ ФУРГОНА? 

Полубога. Стив переваривает эту информацию – как ему кажется, довольно спокойно, учитывая обстоятельства. Ладно. 

Машину продолжает швырять из стороны в сторону. Выстрелы не прекращаются. Тони до сих пор орет. 

– Мои извинения, – зычным голосом произносит блондин, занимающий кресло водителя. – Брюс отключился после превращения в Халка, а Клинт отправился к звездам и баксам [1]. 

Ор Тони становится еще громче, и на сей раз он щедро разбавлен ругательствами. 

– Что такое «звезды и баксы»? – пытается перекричать шум Стив, но Тони лишь смотрит на него, дергаясь вместе с машиной, и кричит: – НЕВАЖНО! 

– Ладно! – кричит в ответ Стив. – Побег так себе. И я не понимаю половину того, что говорят все эти люди. 

– Привыкнешь, – произносит Романофф, сидящая справа от него. – Коулсон и Клинт встретят нас позже. Тор, сейчас я перегнусь через твое плечо и буду рулить, а ты нажимай педали, когда я скажу. 

– О Боже, – стонет Тони. Его снова пришпиливает к сидению, когда машина начинает нестись вперед. 

– Отстой, – произносит Стив. У него немного кружится голова от безумия всего происходящего. Внезапно Тони улыбается. 

– А ты уже привыкаешь, – говорит он, и Стив снова целует его, прямо в машине, в разгар погони, несмотря на человека в обмороке впереди, несмотря на агента, перегнувшегося через водительское сидение, несмотря на полубога, раздраженно костерящего светофоры. 

Стив думает, что и впрямь мог бы к этому привыкнуть. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
[1] В оригинале Тор произносит “Stars of Bucks”, имея в виду, как вы понимаете, Starbucks.


End file.
